Cavalry
Skill Tree Cavalry Mastery *Maximum Rank: 6 *Requirement: - *Type: Passive *Description: The Hunter will move faster in combat while mounted. *Effect: Cavalry Mastery will increase the Hunter's Movement Speed by 1 per Rank while mounted. Companionship *Maximum Rank: 7 *Requirement: Cavalry Mastery (1) *Type: Passive *Description: The Hunter's mount will deal more damage while attacking. *Effect: Companionship increases damage dealt by the mount by Physical Drive * (0.5 per Rank). Mounted Combat *Maximum Rank: 7 *Requirement: Cavalry Mastery (1) *Type: Passive *Description: The Hunter can now use weapons and spells while mounted. *Effect: The Hunter can use weapons and spells while mounted but suffers a penalty of 3 (- 0.5 per additional Rank) on both Physical and Magical Drive rolls. Unity *Maximum Rank: 7 *Requirement: Companionship (3) *Type: Passive *Description: The Hunter will get an increased Defense while mounted. *Effect: Unity will grant the Hunter 5 Defense per Rank while they are mounted. Unity also prevent any attack to hit directly the Mount as a Passive ability. Bravery *Maximum Rank: 7 *Requirement: Mounted Combat (3) *Type: Passive *Description: The Hunter will get an increased Tenacity while mounted. *Effect: Bravery will grant the Hunter 1% Tenacity per Rank while they are mounted. Devastating Charge *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: Companionship (1), Mounted Combat (1) *Type: Active * Phase: Action Phase *Tech Cost: 2 *Cooldown: 3 turns *Description: The Hunter charges toward their foe for an increased damage. *Effect: Devastating Charge must be used when at least 3 cells separate the Hunter with their foe. This skill will deal an increased damage of (1d8 + 1 per additional Rank) to the charged foe. Devastating Charge have 5% per Rank to inflict Stun. Synchronized Attack *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: Companionship (1), Mounted Combat (1) *Type: Active * Phase: Action Phase *Tech Cost: 2 *Cooldown: 3 turns *Description: The Hunter's and their mount will perform an attack together. *Effect: Synchronized Attack will allow the Hunter's mount to attack at the same time as the Hunter's basic attack. If the Hunter's attack is Ranged, the Mount can target a different foe to attack. Both the Hunter and their mount will improve their damage by Physical Drive * (0.5 per Rank). Synchronized Attack have 5% per Rank to inflict Confuse on the Hunter's target. Warpath *Maximum Rank: 2 *Requirement: Devastating Charge (1), Cavalry Tree (15) per Rank *Type: Active * Phase: Action Phase *Tech Cost: 4 *Cooldown: 8 turns *Description: The Hunter will run in a straight line, hitting every foe that they pass by. *Effect: Warpath will make the Hunter charge through the battlefield and cleaving into foes they pass by. The path taken must be a straight line and the movement will stop when encountering a foe on the path. Every foe that are 1 cell apart from the path, on the left or on the right, will receive an attack. The maximum Movement Speed used by Warpath is 50% per Rank of the Hunter's mounted movement. War Mount *Maximum Rank: 2 *Requirement: Synchronized Attack (1), Cavalry Tree (15) per Rank *Type: Passive * Phase: Counter Phase *Description: The Hunter's mount will be trained for combat and will counter all melee attacks. *Effect: The Hunter's mount will have 20% per Rank to Counter a direct hit. The foe must be 1 cell apart from the mount to get countered.